


Let's have some fun

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: For kink meme prompt:"I guess I have a size kink and I can imagine that Loqi would be a similar build to Prompto. I'd love to see him having a thing for bigger, tougher looking guys like Gladio and deciding to take full advantage of the prince's shield.Maybe he seduces him. Maybe he captures him. I don't care how it happens. I just want to see him riding Gladio and making him love it."





	Let's have some fun

**Author's Note:**

> OP on kink meme mentioned "dub con" but since I managed to write a ficlet where Loqi and Gladio seduce each other there is no dub-con. It's pure, pure smut with both men enjoying each other company.
> 
> .... Actually, I completely forgot about "dub con" part orz
> 
> Big thanks to @lhugbereth on tumblr for betaing this story for me ♥
> 
> Full prompt is here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7716398#cmt7716398

"It's not the best part of the city to walk alone at night."

The booming voice from behind him startled Loqi. The stranger sounded familiar, but Loqi couldn't associate any face with that voice. Slowly, he turned around, prepared to summon MTs or to fight himself if he had to. He wasn't a general of the Imperial Army for nothing and he didn't need any heavy machinery to take down a civilian.

When his gaze laid on the stranger, Loqi cursed mentally. It was the Shield of that prissy prince who had destroyed Loqi's carefully knitted plans a day before. Actually, he had to leave back to the Emperor tomorrow's morning because of it and there was nothing Loqi wanted less than that. Emperor's punishments for failures weren't the nicest.

Which was why Loqi had decided to dress in civilian clothes - he refused to dress in that ridiculous assassin's robes - had styled his hair with hair gel and applied some light make-up which made him look like he was wearing a mask. If he was going to get punished then at least he would get some fun without being recognized.

It did look like the Shield didn't recognize him. The man's - Gladiolus's - expression wasn't threatening. He was looking at Loqi with curiosity, his head cocked slightly, arms folded on his chest. That festival outfit wasn't hiding much to imagination and Loqi found himself sliding his gaze over the Shield's big frame with appreciation. He always had a thing for bigger partners.

When Gladiolus's lips quirked up, Loqi realized he wasn't too discreet with ogling him.

"I was going back to the main market," Loqi said, walking closer to the Shield. He could see how the man's gaze lingered on his face before sliding down. It made him feel hot, but also curious: was he really not recognized? "I had to take a wrong turn. But what you are doing here then if it's not safe?" Loqi had to raise his head to look Gladiolus in his face.

"I wanted to go for a walk." He shrugged and Loqi felt a shiver running down his back. Those arms were massive; he wanted nothing more than to touch them. "We can go back together," he murmured, leaning down a bit. "Have a drink or two if you want to."

Loqi licked his lips without thinking, suddenly not minding that Gladiolus caught him staring. The Shield was a very straightforward, which was surprising yet who knew how aristocracy of Lucis behaved? The fact that he was an enemy wasn't important in this moment; later, Loqi could always throw in the prince's face that he got to know his Shield on more personal levels.

With that mountain of the man, so much taller and wider than him, towering over him Loqi felt he would much more prefer to skip drinks and go straight to the main feature. Considering how intense was Gladiolus's gaze, he would probably prefer it too.

_'Oh, fuck it.'_

Feeling bold and ditching how he as a noble should behave, Loqi dared to lean closer, putting his hands on the man's wide chest - he could feel how the Shield's muscles were moving under his fingers. He lowered his voice too, practically speaking against Gladiolus's lips; their faces were so close together.

"I'm not a fan of drinks and we have some more urgent matters to attend, don't you think?" Counting on his luck to not leave him now, Loqi slid his hand down, letting it stop on the belt of Gladiolus's pants. Those amber eyes darkened with desire and a low growl almost turned Loqi's knees into butter.

The Shield wrapped his arm around Loqi before he could protest and pulled him closer,  grinding their hips together. Anything what Loqi wanted to say changed into a loud moan. Gladiolus laughed quietly against Loqi's ear, slipping his thigh between Loqi's and gently moving Loqi's hips on it, making Loqi fuck himself against his leg. Loqi didn't mind it; he clutched material of Gladiolus's robes, shivering with lust, his eyes blown wide open. He was being moved so easily, as if he didn't weigh anything and it turned him on more than anything.

"It's the best idea I heard whole evening." The Shield fucking _purred_ , melting away all rational thoughts in Loqi's brain. "And I just know the best place."

* * *

 

Somehow, they managed to not touch each other while walking to the little motel on the other side of the market where people celebrated festival. The whole time Gladiolus had his arm wrapped around Loqi's shoulders, holding him close. It felt good, to be touched like that. Loqi didn't think he would escape that hold if he wanted; that knowledge was making him harder and he congratulated himself for wearing wide pants. That and just how easy Gladiolus was making him move in direction he wanted, to avoid colliding with other people. Loqi was sure he would stop moving his legs and the other man wouldn't even notice.

A few times Gladiolus pointed at some festival attraction, leaning down so he wouldn't have to scream because of the noise surrounding them. Every time he did that Loqi was reminded just how much taller the Shield was and it didn't really help him to calm himself down.

The motel didn't look like something Loqi would ever want to sleep in even if the other option would be sleeping under sky during rainy night. But Gladiolus had promised that rooms were clean and, honestly, Loqi had a hard time arguing with him when Gladiolus put his lips onto Loqi's neck.

In the shortest time ever, Loqi found himself naked and on the bed, kissing the Shield as if his life depended on it, his fingers raking along the wide shoulders and chest. Gladiolus's body was a work of art, hard muscles and dark ink of the tattoo, and Loqi couldn't have enough of touching him.

Greedily, he went straight to touching Gladiolus's cock, marvelling at the size of it. Gods, he couldn't wait to have that hard cock fucking him.

"I want to ride you," he panted against Gladiolus's throat, moving his hands faster around the man's erection. "Sit at the headboard."

"Pushy, aren't you?" The Shield mused but sat on pillows against the headboard obediently. He was probably used to listening to orders of that prince of his.

It was a double bed, but Gladiolus seemed to take almost the whole space with his body. Loqi suppressed a groan at that sight and sat comfortably onto Gladiolus's lap, pushing a bottle of lube into the man's hands, his own going back to stroking Gladiolus's cock. It wasn’t often when he had a chance to play with a cock this big; he was almost salivating just from looking at it.

Slowly, while sucking another hickey on Loqi's neck, Gladiolus's lube-coated finger pushed against Loqi's opening. It went inside easily and Loqi moaned, throwing his head back.

"I fingered myself before going out," he breathed out, enjoying how Gladiolus whined hearing that and how quickly another finger joined the one inside him.

Soon, Loqi was riding Gladiolus's fingers, leaning against the man's chest. Fingers inside him were so big, stretching him to his limits but Loqi knew he could take more.

He wanted to take more.

When Gladiolus started to push his cock inside of him, Loqi thought he was going to break. It felt so much bigger than Gladiolus's fingers, stretching Loqi more than his biggest toys. He panted that thought aloud and the Shield moaned, leaning his head against Loqi's shoulder, his hands clutching at Loqi's hips painfully. Loqi could feel him trembling under himself, all that strength almost coming undone because of what he had said.

He felt powerful, making that big man tremble.

It was maddening.

"Yesssss," Loqi groaned when he finally sank down all the way on Gladiolus's cock. His lover was panting, looking at Loqi as if he didn't want anything else than to pound into him into oblivion, but was restraining himself to not hurt Loqi.

It made Loqi drunk on desire.

Deliberately slowly, Loqi moved his hips, enjoying how Gladiolus's cock pressed against his prostate. He put his hands on the Shield's shoulders for support and started to slowly move his hips more, the whole time checking Gladiolus's reactions.

It didn't take long for Loqi to start riding Gladiolus hard, not with the man's hands on his hips pushing him up and down, urging him to take more. He was moaning loudly, stretched out like never before, saying filthy things which were making Gladiolus buck his hips into him even harder. Loqi’s thighs were trembling from exhaustion already but he’d be damned if he stopped now.

"You're so good..." Gladiolus growled, his fingers digging into Loqi's hips on the edge of being painful. "Taking me... so well..."

Loqi nodded, pressing an open mouth kiss to Gladiolus's shoulder. He wanted to say something but then his gaze went down, to his own belly and he forgot how to form words.

On his stomach a bulge was visible. Loqi could see it clearly even in barely lit room, moving up and down with the rhythm of Gladiolus's thrusts. He touched it tentatively and heard sudden gasp of Gladiolus followed by a short laugh.

"So you noticed it too, huh?" Not waiting for the answer, Gladiolus kissed him and started to pound into him with renew enthusiasm, making Loqi's eyes turn into the back of his head and whine into the kiss.

Weirdly turned on by the sight of the bulge and with how fast Gladiolus was fucking him now, it didn't take Loqi long to come all over their stomachs. He practically screamed his release, trying to move his hips even faster on the cock inside him.

"Don't stop," he panted when he remembered how to speak again, grabbing Gladiolus's face into his palms and bouncing on Gladiolus’s cock more despite how tired his legs were. "Don't you dare to stop fucking me now."

The man positively growled and before Loqi had a chance to think about what he had unleashed, he was pushed onto his back, Gladiolus's cock still inside him. The man spread Loqi's legs wide and pushed them up, hooking them over his shoulders and thrusting into Loqi mercilessly. He was covering Loqi's whole body with his own, his balls were slapping loudly against Loqi's ass with every thrust. If he could, Loqi would arch his back in pleasure. He loved - fucking loved it - when he was getting fucked after an orgasm, when his partner didn't let his oversensitive body rest. However everything Loqi could do was to hold Gladiolus's arms so he wouldn't get moved on the bed like a ragdoll while that man was using him like he was nothing more than a willing hole.

Loqi loved it.

Gladiolus loved it too if his moans and restless drilling into Loqi's ass were any indication. Almost without stopping Gladiolus turned him onto his stomach, holding his hips up with one hand, the other pressing Loqi's back to the bed, still fucking Loqi as if his life depended on it.

Loqi's head was turned right and he felt himself drooling onto sheets, but was too fucked out to care about it. Gladiolus leaned down to him and Loqi was close to sobbing from feeling overpowered just from Gladiolus's mass pressing him down.

"I will fuck you all night," the Shield's licked Loqi's ear, his hips snapping into Loqi with short, powerful thrusts. "Mount you again and again... against the wall... on the table..."

"Yes..." Loqi wasn't sure how he managed to make that word with how much his prostate was being assaulted. He felt like Gladiolus's cock was pressing on it since the moment Loqi took the whole shaft inside.

Blindly he reached behind himself and pulled Gladiolus's head down, kissing him sloppily. He wanted Gladiolus to keep fucking him, to be manhandled, pushed down and taken, to have that strong body doing to him whatever Gladiolus wanted until Loqi wouldn't remember his name. Still kissing him, Gladiolus reached for Loqi's cock, hard again and leaking, and stroked him fast, swallowing Loqi's moans as Loqi came the second time that night. Gladiolus came right after him, bucking into Loqi's ass a few times more, moaning against Loqi's parted lips.

Loqi expected to be crushed under Gladiolus's weight, but his lover turned them both on their side, throwing his arm around Loqi's waist and burrowing his face in Loqi's hair.

"You were amazing."

The only amazing thing was that Gladiolus still had strength to move and talk. Loqi definitely didn't; he felt fucked out, his limbs were tired and heavy, and he wanted nothing more than to take a nap. But it would be considered rude if he didn't say anything after a feast like that so he looked up and kissed Gladiolus's chin in such gentle manner it actually surprised him.

"You were too." Suddenly remembering what Gladiolus had told him, Loqi's lips spread in an impish smile. He run his palms over Gladiolus's arm - finally - enjoying how hard muscles in that arm were under his hand and added, playfully. "But you look too tired to keep your promise."

Gladiolus's frowned but then he chuckled, realizing what Loqi meant.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll gladly fulfil my promise," he said, grinning widely. In this badly lit room, his eyes looked gold, like a wolf's.

Loqi almost trembled hearing that and to hide that he throw his leg over Gladiolus’, smiling smugly.

“We will see.”

It was actually less than twenty minutes later when he was being nailed into the wall, Gladiolus' supporting his whole weight with _only one hand holy shit_.

Maybe Loqi would manage to push the date of leaving Lestallum for a day or two. He doubt he was going to get up on his own after a night like that.


End file.
